Blackmail
by woahnialler
Summary: Peyton McCall is dating Jackson Whittemore, a jerk. Stiles is secretly in love with Peyton. Her older brother, Scott is a newly bitten werewolf. Will Scott be able to control his new werewolf abilities? Will Peyton finally break up with Jackson and date Stiles? Teen Wolf, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Allison Argent.
1. Chapter One

"Lucy! Are you ready yet? Stiles is here!" yelled my older borther, Scott, from downstairs.

I grabbed my bag and stopped to look at myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. My dark auburn hair was styled wavy and my outfit looked pretty great on my slim figure.

I walked out of my rom and saw Scott and Stiles standing at the end of the stairs waiting on me. I trotted down the stairs, not paying attention to my footing. I lost my footing and braced myself for the fall.

To my surprise, I didn't fall onto the cold, hardwodd floor. I fell into a strong pair of my arms. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking back at me. _'Stiles.' _I though to myself.

The two boys erupted into fits of laughter while Stiles put me down. I straigtened my clothes out while devilishly glaring at them.

"You...are...so...clumsy!" Scott exclaimed in between laughs.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I yelled while madly walking out to Stiles' jeep.

I got into the backseat of the jeep and the boys got into their usual spots.

Scott and Stiles were already deep into conversation about what they were going to do tonight, so I got out my phone and started to text my boyfriend, Jackson.

I was so wrapped up in my conversation with Jackson that I barely noticed when Scott started talking to me.

"Lucy!" Scott said.

"Oh, sorry. I was texting. What do you need?"

"Let me guess, you were texting that tool Jackson."

"He's not a tool! He's really sweet, nice, and not mention he's a great kis-"

"Please don't go on. I don't want to hear about you and that idiot! He treats you awfully. You could do way better." Scott said while cutting me off.

I noticed Stiles shifting uncomfortably in his seat when Scott said the last part.

"You could do way better, Pey." Stiles said while making eye contact with me in the rearview mirror.

I smiled, but before I could say anything, we pulled up to the school.

We all go out of the jeep and started to walk up to school. Me in between Scott and Stiles, of course.

As we got closer to the front doors, I saw Jackson approaching us. Well, me. Scott hates Jackson, if you couldn't tell. He thinks he is a player and is only using me. And because they both play on the lacrosse team.

Jackson was now standing in front of us and I walked closer to his so he pulled me into a bear hug and kissed me.

Scott cleared his throat while both him and Stiles were giving him the death glare. Jackson slung his arm around my shoulder and turned to face the guys.

"Hey, McCall. McCall's friend." Jackson said with a smirk.

"His name is Stiles." I told Jackson while looking at Stiles.

"Oooh. What are you? His bodyguard now?" Jackson said in a tone that really bugged me.

"Don't ever talkt o my sister like that." Scott said with a look in his eyes that frightened me. Scott had been acting really weird since the other noght when him and Stiles went into the woods. I'd have to look into that later.

"No, it's fine. We're gonna go inside now. Bye Scott, bye Stiles." I said while smiling at them.

"Later losers." Jackson said while smirking at them again as we walked away.

With Jackson's arm still around me, I looked back at the guys who were giving me a disapproving look while shaking their heads.

Jackson and I stopped at my locker and he leaned against the row of lockers.

"Why do you treat my brother and Stiles like that?" I asked Jackson.

"Because I can." He replied.

"Can you please not be so awful to them? I love them. do you should try to get along with them. For me."

"Since when do you love Stiles? God, you're such a whore sometimes Peyton!" Jackson said while storming off.

_What just happened?_

I felt tears welling up in my eyes so I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

**_Scott's POV_**

"I can't believe she is with him." Stiles said as my baby sister walked off with the king of assholes.

"Neither can I. I can't stand to see her with him. It, it just makes me so mad when he treats her like dirt and she doesn't even notice!" I exclaimed.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down, Scott. You know what happens when you get mad!" Stiles said.

"I know, I know. Let's go inside." I said, understanding he was referring to my werewolf transformation that happens when I get mad or on the full moon.

As we walked into the school, I saw Peyton and Jackson leaned against a row of lockers. She had a kind of hurt look on her face.

I pulled Stile back and we ducked behind a trophy case, watching them. I used my now heightened haring to listen in on their conversation.

"What are we doing?!" Stile protested.

"Shh! I'm listening to their conversation!" I said.

Stiles rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"Why do you treat my brother and Stiles like that?" Peyton asked.

"Because I can." Jackson replied with a smirk on his face.

_How dare he be so disrespectful to my baby sister! _I thought to myself.

"Can you please not be so awful to them? I love them so you should try to get along with them. For me." She said.

"Since when do you love Stiles? God, you're such a whore sometimes Peyton!" Jackson practically screamed at her while he stormed off.

There was my little sister standing there on the verge of tears because of some guy who treats her like a piece of crap.

"What just happened there?" Stiles asked, since he could see but not hear the conversation.

"Peyton was asking him he could be nicer to us because she loves us and then he calls her a whore and stormed off." I said.

"WHAT!?" Stiles whisper-screamed to me.

"I hate him! We have to do something about this!" I said.

"Peyton is going into the bathroom and it looks like she's crying." Stiles said while looking past me and towards Peyton.

"I need to talk to her about this." I said while getting up to go talk to her.

Stiles stood up and said, "How are you going to tell her you heard her conversation? Remember, she doesn't know about you getting bit by a werewolf."

"I don't care. I'm not gonna sit back and let Peyton be tortured by some guy who obviously doesn't care about her!" I said.

"We seriously have to do something about this. I mean Peyton is caring, sweet, beautiful..." Stiles said.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Peyton is caring and sweet."

"No. You just said that she was beautiful!"

"I think you're hearing things, bro."

"Stiles has a crush! Stiles has a crush! Stiles has a crush!" I taunted.

"Will you shut up? I do not! I would never go for your little sister. For one, that is against bro code and you would kill me! Sorry, but I don't like it when people inflict bodily pain onto me."

I laughed. "Okay. I believe you!"

"Now let's go to class before we're late and we can deal with Peyton and Jackson at lacrosse practice since she has to ride home with us."

I shook my head.

I always made Peyton ride home with Stiles and me because I didn't trust Jackson and his Porsche around Peyton. Call me overprotective, I call it being a good big brother.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Peyton's POV**_

After about 10 minutes of crying in a bathroom stall, I decided I should probably go to class. I unlocked the stall and went up to the mirrors and saw the tears hadn't messed up my makeup that much.

I fixed everything and straightened my clothes and hair then walked out into the hallway.

By then, everyone had already made their way into their homerooms. I made my way to my locker to get my books and go to my homeroom. I dreaded going to class so much, mainly because I had it with Jackson. Thankfully, Stiles was in there too.

I turned to the doorknob to my homeroom and felt all eyes turn to me as I walked in.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. McCall." Mr. Harris said.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

I turned and saw Jackson sitting near the fron with the seat next to him open, which was for me. Two rows over and near the back was Stiles smiling at me with a seat open beside him. I decided I would avoid Jackson and sit with Stiles. I walked right past Jackson and sat beside Stiles.

Stiles leaned over and whispered, "We know about what happened this morning him."

I had a stunned look on my face when I turned and asked, "What did my brother say?"

"He's really upset. He wants to rip Jackson's head off. Literally."

I just sat there with my mouth gaping.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, oh God no. If he's mad about anything he's mad about you still being with him."

I started to tremble and Stiles noticed. He put his hand on my thigh in a comforting way.

**_Stiles' POV_**

If only Peyton knew how fast my heartbeat was going just because of a simple touch.

I hated to have to admit this to myself, but I am in love with my best friend's little sister. And I can't tell anyone. Not Scott. Not Peyton for sure.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I saw Mr. Harris hadn't heard it so I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

It was a text from Jackson. This can't be good.

_Get your hands off my girl._

I looked up and saw Jackson staring at me.

I smirked at him and turned my attention to the teacher.

**_Peyton's POV_**

I was so glad when the final bell rang. I had managed to avoid Jackson the whole day. Now all I have to do is wait for Scott and Stiles to finish lacrosse practice.

I'm sitting on the bleachers texting one of my new friends, Allison, as I see the players slowly making their way out of the locker room.

I wasn't even paying attention until I heard someone walking on the bleachers towards me. I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to look at or talk to today. Jackson.

"Peyton.." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Jackson. if you're going to call me a whore again, I really don't want to hear it." I said.

"I came to apologize, Peyton. You mean the world to me. You know I didn't mean what I said this morning."

"Jackson... I can't do this anymore if you're going to treat me like this."

"I won't anymore. I promise."

"Prove it."

He leaned his head towards me to kiss me, when his lips met mine. I smiled against his lips. Our lips moved in sync and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I put my legs in lap and he used on of his free hands to hold onto the small of my back.

"WHITTEMORE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Coach yelled at him.

Jackson stood up and said, "I'll gove you a ride home today." He smiled and walked onto the field.

I looked onto the field and saw Scott and Stiles looking at me with extremely confused faces. I'd hear about this later.

As much as I hated Jackson, I couldn't bring myself to break it off with him. Next time he does something like this morning, I will break up with him. Maybe.

**_Stiles' POV_**

I couldn't even focus during practice because of the sight I witnessed between Jackson and Peyton. I can't believe it. I really thought I was finally going to get a chance with her. On the bright side, Jackson is such a douche bag that he will probably either A. end up making another remark to Peyton or B. Scott will ban them from being together.

Still, I can't believe it.

"What was Peyton thinking?! Making out with a guy who called her a whore?! They are both going to get a piece of my mind!" I said in a vengeful tone.

"I'm right with you there!" Stiles said, agreeing with me.

When we finished changing, we went over to Jackson's locker to have a little chat with him.

"Can't you stay away from my sister?! God Jackson!" I said.

"Not really. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go drive my girlfriend home." He said with a smirk.

"Oh hell no!" Stiles said.

"Got a problem with that, Stilinski? Word of advice, you should keep your hands off my girl and your best friend's sister." Jackson said.

What was Jackson talking about? I'll have to question him about that later.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here?" I asked.

"Gladly." He said while walking out towards the bleachers.

"This really can't be good." Stiles said.

"Oh really?! I didn't know!" I said.

We both started running towards the bleachers to keep her from riding home with him. Knowing Jackson, he would try to have sex with her or something. I shuddered at the thought. Stiles and I ran out to the parking lot just in time to see Peyton and Jackson driving off.

"Let's follow them!" Stiles said.

"No, if we do that adn invade her privacy, she won't trust either of us. And if we're going to break up this relationship we're going to have to stay on her good side."


	3. Chapter Three

**_Peyton's POV_**

**__**It had been 2 weeks since the Jackson incident. Scott was pretty pissed about it. I mean, I got yelled at for dating such a jerk and got yelled at for getting back together with him. Oh well.

I'm at the lacrosse game supporting Jackson, Stiles, and Scott. It's the last quarter and I'm supposed to be getting a ride home with Jackson after.

Finally the game is over and all the players make their way into the locker room, so I get up and walk into the parking lot wot wait for Jackson.

Before I know it, 15 minutes have passed and still no sign of Jackson. I was starting to get worried so I walked towards the now empty lacrosse field. When I got closer to the field I saw a pissed-off looking Jackson walking out of the locker room. I saw him and smiled then walked up to him.

"Hey baby, you did really good tonight!" I said.

"If I did good then why did we lose?" He said while rolling his eyes.

Jackson kept walking faster and faster which made me have to basically run to keep up with him.

"What is wrong with you Jackson?" I questioned.

He whipped around and I felt a hand connect with my cheek as he yelled, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET LOST?!"

I screamed then immediately fell to the ground when he hit me, next thing I know my head hit side of the bleachers and I blacked out.

**_Scott's POV_**

Stiles and I were changing in the locker room when I felt something wasn't right.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Stiles asked.

"Something isn't right. I can feel Peyton's heart beating like crazy. Has Jackson already left?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw him walk out."

I cringed as I heard my little sister scream.

Stiles looked at me with his mouth gaping, I'm guessing he heard it too.

Before we said anything, we ran out of the locker room just in time to see Jackson walking off and Peyton laying on the ground.

We both ran up to Lucy and saw she had a giant bruise on her cheek and she wasn't conscious.

"She has cuts everywhere!" Stiles said she he kneeled next to her and pulled her in his lap.

I felt my blood boil, then my eyes changing and my claws and teeth coming in.

"Stay. Here." I growled while running on all fours towards Jackson, who was already driving off.

"BE CAREFUL, WOLFBOY!" Stiles yelled at me as I ran away.

I saw that the Porsche was slowing down and stopping on the side of the road. The woods was right beside it so I slowly crept into them and watched what he was doing.

He was getting out of his car and had his hands on the back of his head and was pacing back and forth like he was in pain. I walked on all fours towards the pacing human but stopped and got on two legs when I got to his car. I stuck my nail out glided it along the side of his car scratching it as I walked towards him.

I was out for blood.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Stiles' POV_**

As I'm sitting here with Peyton laying in my lap unconscious, all I can think is, _I hope Scott kills him. _I hope now that she will finally break it off with him and then I can start to make my move.

30 minutes has passed already and I'm starting to think I should take her home. So I get up and carry her bridal style to my jeep. I open the door and set her in the backseat then climb into the drivers seat.

About 5 minutes later, I finally pull up to her house and take her inside. I climb the stairs then gently, I put her on her bed.

She has several cuts on her arms and legs from the fall so I got the first aid kit to clean them out. I put the stingy-spray-stuff-that-I-don't-know-the-name-of on the cuts. I finished cleaning them out and put all the band aids on them.

I figured Scott wasn't going to be home for a while and it didn't feel right leaving her home alone. I mean, what if she woke up? I came to the conclusion that I should stay with her so I laid in bed beside her and put my arms around her.

We sat like that for a while before, finally, she began to stir and her gorgeous eyes fluttered open. I smiled at her and she looked at me confused then down to my arms which were around her.

"Stiles? What happened? Where's Scott? Why are you in my bed?" she questioned.

"Well, Scott and I found you lying on the ground outside of the lacrosse field and you were cut up pretty bad and you were unconscious, so Scott went to find, or kill, Jackson." I said deliberately ignoring the question.

She sat up in bed and grabbed her head.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"No, not really. MY head is killing and everything that happened just came flooding back." She said as she began to cry. I really couldn't understand what was Jackson's problem, I mean who could have heart to make her cry?

"Shh, it's gonna be okay." I said while pulling her into a hug. We stayed like that for a while.

She raised her head up to look at me and said, "You're so sweet, Stiles. Sometimes I think that maybe I..."

"Maybe you what?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Peyton McCall! I've known you your whole life and now you're gonna start keeping secrets?" I said with a laugh.

We both laughed then I asked, "So what are you going to do about Jackson?"

She looked down at the ground and quietly said, "I don't know... I guess I kind of have to break up with him..."

I saw she had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, so I took her in hands and did what I have been waiting to do for years...

**_Scott's POV_**

**__**I was pretty satisfied with what I did to Jackson for hurting my sister. I mean being terrorized by a werewolf could really do some damage. All I did was throw him to the ground, give him the 'I'm gonna kill you' look, scratch him up a little bit, then ran off into the woods howling. Teaches him to mess with my baby sister.

I'm really wanting to get home so I could talk to Peyton. Well I hope Stiles too her home. I did tell him to stay there with Peyton but that boy couldn't follow directions to save his life. I chuckled at that thought then continued walking home.

**_Peyton's POV_**

I couldn't believe I was kissing Stiles. My brother's best friend! He was like my brother! Well, not so much now. Considering the fact that I was standing in the middle of my bedroom kissing him. What would Scott say about this? Oh crap.

I looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry..."

"Stiles, I... I..." I trailed off, silently cursing at myself for sounding like a stuttering idiot.

"I'll just go downstairs, I really shouldn't have done that." HE said as he walked out of my room and down the stairs.

What just happened?

I threw myself onto my bed face first and just screamed into the sheet. Did my boyfriend really hit me and knock me unconscious? Did Stiles really kiss me? And where on earth is my brother?

As I was having another internal battle, I heard the door close downstairs. I jumped up and ran downstairs to the person I needed most right now, my big bother.

"Peyton." Scott said as I leaped from the stairs to him.

"I'm so sorry." I said in a muffled tone as I hugged him.

"It's not your fault, it's his fault." He said.

"Where have you been?" I asked while still hugging him.

"That's not important right now, what's important is that you're safe."

We pulled away from our brother-sister moment and I saw Stiles standing there. I looked at him our eyes met but I quickly looked away, as did he. Stiles uncomfortably cleared his throat and looked at Scott, who had just seen our little exchange.

"Uh, so Peyton, why don't you go up stairs and take a shower while I talk to Stiles?" Scott asked.

I just nodded my head and retreated back up the stairs to shower.

**_Scott's POV_**

It might just be me, but it looks as if there is something that my best friend and little sister aren't telling me.

"So, what did you do to Jackson?" Stiles asked as we walked over to the couch to sit.

"We can just say he got the scare of his life." I said.

"Wait, no bodily harm was done? Well look who has learned self-control!" Stiles commented.

"Funny. SO what did you do with Peyton?" I questioned. I saw Stiles shift uncomfortably in his seat when I said the part about Peyton.

"W-what do y-you mean?" he stuttered.

"You know, when I left and told you to wait there with her but you ended up taking her here?"

"Oh, well um, I figured it was best to not sit on the pavement with her so I brought her home, cleaned out the cuts, she slept, then she regained consciousness and she had a lot of questions so answered them and n-nothing else happened. At all." he replied nervously.

"What are you hiding from me? I've known you whole life. I can tell when you're lying." I said knowing that wasn't the whole truth.

"Why would think I'm lying to you?"

"Well for one you keep stuttering and yo get really uncomfortable when I bring up Peyton."

"Look, Scott, I"m not lying to you about anything and quite frankly I'm hurt inside that you would think that I would lie to you." Stiles said.

"Whatever, you should be getting home. You have school tomorrow!" I teases.

"What aren't going to school?"

"I think I should stay here with Peyton and sort some things out."

Stiles nodded his head then got up and we did the bro hug thing and I said, "Thanks for taking care of Peyton. You are the only other guy I trust with her."

He smiled then left.

* * *

Tell me what you think so far.

Do you think Stiles and Peyton will get together?

Do you think she'll stay with Jackson or break up with him?


	5. Chapter Five

_**Peyton's POV**_

As I sat on the couch in the living room wrapped under a blanket with Stiles, I couldn't help but feel completely at bliss. Stiles kissed my forehead and I said, "I've never been happier than I have right in this moment."

"I can't believe you are finally mine and I can't even show you off to the whole world. I hate having to sneak around." He said.

I leaned up and kissed him right on the lips. He smiled then he tossed his head backwards onto the side of the couch then ground and said, "Remind me again why we're hiding this?"

"Because Scott would go insane and murder your sexy ass."

At that moment he tossed the blanket aside and grabbed my face in hands then kissed me passionately. I rolled over on top of Stiles and we had our hands all over each other, exploring every inch of each other's body. Just then, the door busted open and my brother ran into the livinig room and screamed, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Nothing Scott!" I yelled back.

"Nothing?! You two were practically having sex! Wake up Peyton, you're in denial! Wake up!"

"Dude stop freaking out!" Stiles said back.

"Wake up!" Scott yelled.

"Why do you keep yelling that?" I asked.

"Wake up!" He said as he started shaking me.

* * *

I sat straight up in bed and saw Scott standing over me, telling me to wake up.

"Oh God, it was just a dream." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Intense dream?" he said while chuckling.

"Yeah, you could say that." I replied, still shocked by the fact I had just had a sexual dream about my brother's best friend.

"Anyways, I was hoping we could talk about everything that happened last night, y'know, with Jackson..." he said nervously.

"Yeah. I'll get dressed then we can talk."

"Great!" He said as he left my room.

I was now left alone in my thoughts to really process what happened last night. I mean I went from being completely happy in my relationship with Jackson to him knocking me unconscious. Then Stiles basically being my savior then kissing me. And now I'm having sexual dreams about him?

I walked over to my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then went into my bathroom to finish getting ready.

After I finished doing my hair, makeup, and other things, I came out of my bathroom. I grabbed my phone and put it into my back pocket then went downstairs to talk to Scott.

"Hey, what's that smell?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Uhh, well, I attempted to make breakfast but it's not going as planned." He said while looking over at his failed try at eggs and bacon.

"Hahaha, you know I could have made that for you if you would have just woken me up!"

"Well I didn't really want to wake you, y'know I figured you would want to sleep because of everything that happened last night.

"It's fine, we can still salvage this breakfast!" I said while laughing and picking up a plate.

We both sat down with our overcooked breakfast, and strange silence fell upon us.

Scott cleared his throat and said, "So, if you're okay with it, I really want to know everything that happened last night with him."

"Okay," I said as I began to tell him the whole story.

A couple minutes later, I had finished my story and Scott was sitting with his mouth gaping.

"He slapped you for no reason! I mean I was upset that we lost the game too, but I wouldn't ever hit a girl over something stupid!"

"I know, I know I'm an idiot fro ever dating him and I should have broken it off while him a long time ago blah blah blah!"

"Peyton, seriously, I'm just trying to help you here. You don't have to give me an attitude!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed with everything with Jackson and some other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You are going to break up with him right? Well, there shouldn't be a doubt about that."

"I would be really stupid to continue dating him, I guess I will break it off Monday at school." I said.

"That's my girl, do you want me to be there with you for support and um, well, protection?" he asked.

"Nah, you don't have to. He won't do anything to me with everyone at school around, it would ruin his perfect reputation!" I said while laughing.

"Ok then!" He said while gathering up our dirty dishes and carrying them over to the sink.

My phone made a beeping noise and I pulled it out of my back pocket. I opened the message and was surprised to see it was from Stiles. The text said, _Can we talk?_

__I furrowed my brow, I was extremely confused. For one, wasn't he supposed to be at school? And two, why did he want to talk? Actually, I knew the answer to the second question. I just hoped it wasn't about that little kiss in my bedroom last night.

Still extremely confused, I texted back, _Sure. _

A few seconds later, he responded telling me he was going to pick me up in 5 minutes.

"Who was that texting you?" Scott asked.

"A friend. He's coming to pick me up in like 5 minutes." I immediately regretted saying that it was a boy knowing Scott would overreact.

"Who?" He asked in an over-protective tone.

"Not Jackson, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about." I said in a very confident tone.

"Okay, good." Just as he said that I heard horn beep outside and I knew that Stiles was here. I looked over at Scott and he looked at me then dashed to the front door, opened it, then looked outside.

"Woah, woah. You and Stiles? You two have been acting weird around each other lately..."

"I don't have time to talk about this, Mr. Detective! I have to go! I'll be back in like 30 minutes!" I said while kissing him on the cheek and running up to Stiles's old, blue jeep. I got in and Stiles leaned forward where Scott could see him and waved. Scott gave him a confused wave and returned inside.

"Hey." I said in a small voice.

"Hey." He said back in a cool, confident tone.

"So what exactly are we doing?"

"Well we're going somewhere to talk about some things.."

"Okay." was all said back.

The car ride was silent and slightly awkward. Mainly due to the fact that every now and then Stiles would glance at me then quickly look away.

Stiles pulled up to a park, and I chuckled to myself because it was cliche he'd bring me here to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about.

I opened my door and hopped out then walked to the front of his jeep where he was already standing. He looked at me then motioned for me to start walking with him and said, "C'mon!"

I giggled and walked beside him.

"So are we going to have this talk sometime today?" I said while smiling.

"If you insist." He said while laughing.

"Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for um, what I did last night in your room. I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that after what happened with Jackson. I never should have kissed you, I'm sorry." He said really fast.

"It's really no big deal, Stiles. We were caught up in the moment, I was vulnerable. It happens." I said not actually believing what i said because it in fact WAS a big deal. He had been invading my every thought since the kiss. I had no idea if I had solid feelings for him right now but I knew one thins, that was a damn good kiss.

"Okay, good." He said while trying to hide the hurt expression on his face.

We walked on the path through the park in silence for a couple minutes. Until I whispered, "Thank you for everything last night."

"I did what anybody would have done. Taken care of a person who was hurt. Even if I did take it a little far."

"You're missing what I'm saying! Thank you for EVERYTHING!"

"What in the world are you saying?"

"The kiss! I'm sorry but I can't stand here and let you apologize for something that I enjoyed." I said that and started away.

"Woah, woah! Wait a minute!" Stiles said while grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

He pulled me to where we were facing each other and said, "You what?"

I blushed a little and saw him smile.

"Forget I said anything." I said while smirking and starting to walk away.

He walked up beside me and linked his arm through mine while momentarily smiling at me. We started walking and talking, before we knew it we were laughing and goofing off like nothing happened.

As we neared the end of the path, Stiles said, "You want me to take you home?"

I nodded my head and we both got into his jeep. I turned the radio on and rolled the windows down. I shook my hair out as we started speeding down the street. I started to dance a little to the song that was playing on the radio and I could see Stiles dying of laughter beside me.

The song ended and I composed myself then turned the radio down a little bit. I looked over and Stiles and he smiles then shook his head.

"Not even going to comment on what just happened." He said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him then turned around in my seat.I had my arm on the armrest when I felt something warm curl around my hand. I looked down and saw Stiles was holding my hand. I looked at him and saw he was completely focused on the road. My heart started fluttering and I turned my attention to the road in front of us.

Soon enough, we were at my house. We sat there parked in my driveway, with our hands interwined.

"Um... well... I'll just go inside." I said awkwardly.

"Hey. Don't mention anything to Scott." He said while winking.

Hey everyone! Just in case you got confused at the beginning IT WAS A DREAM. Just clearing up some confusion that might come! :) Thank you to everybody you reading! 3 I had a ton of fun writing this chapter, I love writing about Stiles!


End file.
